ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Separatists (episode)
Story On a planet in the outer rims of the galaxy, Jarrett is relaxing on a throne. Jarrett: You! Droid! (An Eggbot comes forward.) Send the message to the others that we will meet on the planet known as Mustafar. (The Eggbot nods, and it runs off.) Ugh! The price one must pay for an organized army. Voice: That’s why I avoid being in one. (Jarrett turns, and Kevin turns visible in his face. Kevin spits slime in his face, and Jarrett screams, as the slime burns his eyes.) Jarrett: Agh! (He wipes the slime off, when he’s hit by a fireball. He takes a step back, and Kevin spits web from his mouth, catching it. Kevin pulls it up, and Jarrett falls to the ground. Kevin then spits a jelly-like slime, pinning Jarrett’s arms and legs.) Ugh! Let me go! Kevin: Who’s too small to be a threat now? Jarrett: What? The Osmosian? Ha! To think I would be found and trapped by you. (Kevin’s Swampfire’s arm superheats, and he slams his hand down onto Jarrett’s stomach. Jarrett restrains his scream, but he is obviously in pain.) What do you want? Kevin: Where is Ragnarok? Jarrett: Why would you want to know about that guy? Just a random hire. (Kevin puts his hand on Jarrett, releasing a stream of lightning, electrocuting him.) Ugh! Do all you want, I won’t talk. Kevin: Oh, really? (Kevin raises his hand, and looks at the superheated wound. He then breathes fire at it, but when it hits, it freezes over, and Jarrett screams.) Jarrett: I don’t know! I seriously don’t know! He hasn’t reported back in some time! There’s been no report of his capture, so if he’s alive, I assumed he is in hiding. Kevin: Is he alive?! Jarrett: I don’t know! Kevin: Shame. I would’ve let you live if you had given me anything. Plumbers break into the throne room, armed to the teeth. They are stunned, as they lower their weapons, walking over to Jarrett’s dead and damaged body. End Scene In space, there is a floating cube similar to the Perplexahedron. Inside, Weapons Master is working on Techadon robots. The cube is a Techadon factory, with millions of Techadons deactivated. Weapons Master: Plumber technology analyzed and neutralized. Magnetic pulse wave analyzed and neutralized. All threats eliminated. Techadon army at maximum potential. Preparing to deploy army across galaxy. Computer: Warning! Warning! Unidentified object approaching. Weapons Master: What? Show on screen. (A holographic monitor appears, and shows John flying through space. His legs have been turned into a ghost tail.) Hm. Destroy incoming object. John is fast approaching the cube, when lasers start to be fired from it. John: They never make it easy. (John turns intangible, and the lasers go right through him. He then makes it to the cube, and he tries to phase through it. The cube stops him, however, and he is knocked back.) Always something. John flies up to the top of the cube, and his tail reverts to legs. His arms then grow to giant size, completely un-proportional to his body. John: Way Big! (John crosses his arms, firing a cosmic ray at the cube, going straight through it. The cube starts to rebuild itself, and John claps his hands, creating a cosmic storm. He goes into it, and the cosmic storm goes through the hole, keeping it open. John lands in a pure white room inside, and his arms revert.) And we’re in. John turns his head, and his skin turns black with green lines going down his body. He’s then hit by a laser blast, his body being destroyed. His body reforms, and he sees that he is in a room completely filled with Techadon robots. John: Upgrade! The Techadons fire lasers at him, and John’s body reforms from each attack. The Techadon stop, and charge in to attack. John runs forward, and merges with a Techadon. He morphs its hand into a revolver, and fires multiple plasma lasers at the Techadon, tearing through them. The Techadon pull back, regrouping around John. They activate energy shields on their arms, blocking John’s attacks. One of them throws a grenade, which releases electricity, shocking John into place. John: Agh! (John’s skin reverts, and his head inflates and spikes come out of his head.) Spitter! The Techadon charge in with energy swords, and John’s head inflates, as if full of air. He then spits out slime, hitting Techadons. They start to malfunction, but they continue to charge in. John’s head is deflated, and he jumps and dodges a sword strike, spitting a small stream of slime to launch himself up. His head then inflates again, and he lands and spins, spitting a slime vortex around him. The Techadons are pushed back, and they throw more grenades. Electricity travels all across the room, the slime being highly conductive. John and the Techadon are electrocuted. John falls to his knees, while only the front line of Techadons are disabled. John’s head reverts, and his hands turn into crab claws. John: Lodestar! (John fires a magnetic pulse wave at the advancing Techadon, which stops them momentarily, before they push through. John aims his hands at the ground, launching himself up into the air.) That didn’t work well. (His hands revert, and he grows a devil’s tail.) Jury Rigg! John lands on a Techadon, tearing its head off. He then rewires it, and has it attack the other Techadon. He then jumps from Techadon to Techadon, doing the same thing to several of them, until the Techadon are divided amongst themselves. John runs to a door, and hacks the control panel, and the door opens. He goes through, and the door closes, and John is caught in an energy net. John: Agh! (John sees a new, fresh army of Techadon robots.) Great. We just want to go through and leave. We have no desire to stay in one place. (John’s tail retracts into his body, and his arms turn into tentacles.) AmpFibian! John phases through the ground, and comes out through a Techadon, zapping and overloading it. John flies through the air, shooting lightning down at the Techadons. They raise energy shields and fire lasers back, and both sides are stalemated. John: We don’t like this. We are going to the core. (John’s arms revert, and grow curved blades on the sides of the arms.) Ultimate Armodrillo! (John raises his arms, and they combine into a drill, forming around him. He then dives down to the ground, drilling through the ground.) End Scene Weapons Master accesses the computer, trying to stop John. Weapons Master: All security features activate. Destroy intruder. (The ceiling bursts, as John falls and hits the ground. The drill turns back into his arms, and he reverts.) John: You’ve caused us a lot of problems in the past. Weapons Master: Deploy security system. Anti-air craft cannons come out of the ground, firing at John. John’s body grows in size, his muscles expanding. He’s hit by the blasts, but he charges through them. John: Ultimate Humungousaur! (John grabs a cannon, and tears it out of the ground, throwing it at the other one. Multiple blasters form on the ceiling, firing at him. John raises his arms, and his hands turn into barrels. He fires bone fragments, destroying the blasters.) John turns to the Weapons Master, and he is surrounded in battle armor. John charges in to punch him, but he is caught, and Weapons Master blasts John with a nuclear blast. John goes flying back, and Weapons Master moves forward, going to stab John with an energy blade. John shrinks back to regular size, and his body turns into magma. He is stabbed, but the energy blade melts and is destroyed. John: Ultimate Heatblast! (Weapons Master punches John, but he catches it, the magma melting the hand. John grabs the armor, and spits magma at its head, melting through and killing Weapons Master, him collapsing in his armor.) We win. (John’s body reverts, and he goes over to the computer. He looks at it, and has a puzzled face.) We don’t know what this says. (John’s eyes grow big and green.) Grey Matter! John scans through the computer, and gains access to Weapons Master’s email. He finds one about a Separatist meeting on the planet Mustafar. He then activates a self-destruct feature. John’s eyes revert, and wings grow under his arms. John: Jetray! (A few moments later, the base explodes, John flying away.) Characters *Ultimate John *Ultimate Kevin Villains *Jarrett (death) *Weapons Master (death) *Eggbots *Techadon Robots Aliens By Ultimate John *Ghostfreak *Way Big *Upgrade *Spitter *Lodestar *Jury Rigg *AmpFibian *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Heatblast *Grey Matter *Jetray Trivia *Jarrett's and Weapons Master's death makes Eggman the leader of the Separatists. *Kevin continues his search for Ragnarok. *A Separatist meeting is scheduled on Mustafar. *Eye Guy is the only alien form introduced in Galactic Battle not to appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc